


A Purrfect Life

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, deena is awesome, seriously tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley finds a bunch of kittens on the street. He takes them home to his boyfriend. What while Emile say?...</p><p>...He stopped appruptly, frozen in shock, when he heard a tiny ´meow´ from the inside of Harley´s jacket. “Can I please come inside?” The smaller man asked. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purrfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% fluff. 
> 
> Come and talk about Powers with me:  
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

Emile re-checked his watch as he continued to stare out of the window. The sun was already beginning to set, and the wind blew in harsh, cold strokes over the dark green grass. All in all, a regular winter evening. The brunette man sighed and checked the clock again, waiting for his boyfriend to finally appear. Harley wasn´t punctual most of the time, but half an hour was unusual. Even for him.

Worry pooled in the pit of Emile´s stomach. Emile had a kid’s free day, today, so he and Harley had at least 4 to 5 hours for themselves left before they had to go back to “only-quick-kisses-on-the-lips-while-his-kids-where-watching”. They had originally planned out to use the time for some “adult fun”, but Emile had decided against it and instead booked a table for two in a fancy century city restaurant called “the Craft”. They would have to cancel the reservation by now, Emile thought nervous. Maybe he could talk to the owner and explain their situation, or Harley could use his Triphammer bonus. It was rare that they could visit anything together, left alone a restaurant, besides fast food restaurants of course, thanks to his kids, that´s why it was so important for the brunette to go out today.

The moment the brunette took out his phone to call his boyfriend, the doorbell rang.

Smiling he opened. “Hey Harley, it´s good to see you, what-...” He stopped appruptly, frozen in shock, when he heard a tiny ´ _meow_ ´ from the inside of Harley´s jacket. “Can I please come inside?” The smaller man asked. There was another meow and something moved inside the thick, black material. “Come in, I’ll help you with... this.” He said to his boyfriend. Still baffled, Emile closed the door and followed Harley into the kitchen with a worried feeling, where he slowly opened his jacket to reveal what was inside.  
The first on who popped out of it was a completely black kitten with fuzzy hairs standing up everywhere, looking half starved and muddy, followed by two white, now a more dirty brownish, kittens, which didn´t looked good either. The last kitten was a fuzzy black and white one, clinging onto Harley´s prosthetic arm, meowing for his life.

Emile stared at the furballs that where now slowly exploring his kitchen table.

“Where´s their mother?” Emile asked curiously. “Couldn´t find her. They were stuffed inside a small box in the trash, someone wanted to get rid of them probably.” Harley answered and lifted the black and white one up, which thrusted his small paws out onto his cheek. “I couldn´t left them out there alone, could I? “ He seemed to be taking to himself and the kitten now. “Certainly not. You saved their lives.” He gave him a quick kiss on the other cheek, currently not occupied by tiny kitten paws. “My hero.” Emile said smiling. The both giggled and watched the kittens in silence. “I´m so sorry I ruined our diner plans.” Harley mumbled, looking away. “Are you kidding me? You just saved some kittens from the street, that might be actually the best excuse one could come up with.”

He quickly grabbed the black to lift it onto the table again. “They seem to be hungry. I´ll go and buy something to eat for them.” He said while making his way to the door, shoving on his jacket. “So, we´re keeping them?” Harley asked from the kitchen.  
“Well... I think we´re far enough into our relationship to take care for a bunch of kittens. Besides, my kids will love them.” He said. Harley made an approving sound. “Besides, I know someone who could take one or two of them...”

....

 

“You sure I can have her, Boss?” Deena asked again, stroking through the thick white fur of her new roommate. “Yes, I´ve got my hands full enough with the other three. But I’m sure you´ll take good care of her.” Cross smiled at her. There was another cat which jumped in his lap and started to purr loudly, while Triphammer stood in the doorway, trying to get a kitten of his prosthetic arm. _What an odd pair the two made_ , Deena thought while getting into the car, _but somehow really fitting_.

“Sooo, you´re the one who´ll live with me, huh?” She asked the cat who stared at her with its big, round eyes. “Your daddies are an odd couple.” She said, while certainly not questioning her sanity. “But the really love each other. And they love you.” The cat made a purring sound as they drove on.

 

...

“D´you think she noticed? You know... us?” Harley asked while hugging Emile from behind. “Yes. She´s a smart woman. She definatly noticed.” He said. The brunette turned his head and kissed his boyfriend passionately. “You know... there´s a diner we still need to attend.”

Their hands fumbled with each other’s clothes, unbuttoning each other’s shirts, until they heard a meow in front of them. “You do realize that our cat is a mayor cockblock, right?” Emile chuckled. “Shush. Take your jacket and follow me...”


End file.
